A Teenage Life
by BkAna
Summary: Summary: The White Fangs wants to experience something new, so Inuyasha, the lead singer and guitarist of the band, decided for them to experience that 'new' something. Kagome, being shut out of the world, will be going to a public school for the very fir


A Teenage Life

Summary: The White Fangs wants to experience something new, so Inuyasha, the lead singer and guitarist of the band decided for them to experience that 'new' something. Kagome, being shut out of the world will be going to a public school for the first time with her sister, Kikyo. Love and pain will so that something new to Inuyasha, who will express it through music. Betrayal and love will show Kagome that she is something that she wasn't allowed to see or think.

* * *

On a Friday afternoon, a young silver haired hanyou walked into a coffee shop, Le Cafe. Wearing a black sport glasses, to hide is eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap to hide some of his long silver hair, the 17 year old teenager slid into a booth waiting for the rest of the band, The White Fangs.

"Shit! It's almost 10 o' clock in the morning and they're still not here! This place is going to be full of fucking annoying paparazzi and fans! If they're not here in ten minutes, I'm out. Screw them for not coming on time," an evil smirk came across the lead singer and guitarist of the band, "They'll have to deal with all of them."

"Inuyasha! You're scaring people with that look in your face."

"Miroku what took you so long. I've been waiting here for five minutes and you know that rumors are being spread around about us being here in this city."

"Yeah, I know. It's not MY fault. It's this guy over here," the violet eyed drummer, jerked his thumb towards the wolf-demon.

"What are you talking? It's not MY fault! It's YOURS! You had to be flirting with all the girls that walked by. Argh. Sure blame me will ya," the black long haired demon argued.

Looking around their booth, Inuyasha noticed that they were drawing attention. Clearing his throat he said, "OK! Will you PLEASE just sit down. You're drawing enough attention all ready."

Still bickering around both Miroku and Koga sat down arguing with each other.

'They wont stop for a while.' Taking his surrounding for the first time, he's been here a couple of times.(A/N: I meant it as from that morning...sorry if I'm confusing you even more.) Inuyasha remembered how much he loved this place. Walls painted in a coffee brown color, 7 booths in each side of the coffee shop, red 'couch-like seats', the creamy color tables been polished and clean. The best part of was the smell of coffee. Just by smelling it, it woke Inuyasha up.

"Inuyasha. INUYASHA!"

"What! I can hear you. Geez. Now tell me what you want now, Miroku. Since you have my full attention."

"Well since you were the one to call us...and set this 'meeting'. What do you want from us, dog-breath. Oh and before you go on about whatever you're going to blab about...I have to go soon. So speed it up will ya," Koga all but yell.

"I'm going you wolf-mutt! Ok. What I've been planing for us is to take a break. From all this band crap and stuff. I want to live a 'normal' for at least a couple of months. Believe it or not, I want to go to school. I want to drive without being chased around by fans and paparazzi. I want to actually walk in into a restaurant without me seeing a single flash from a camera. Thats what I want us to do. But of course you guys have a saying in this." Inuyasha waited patiently for them to think about it and let it all drift in.

Miroku liked the idea, but he know it couldn't be that simple. Rubbing the back of is neck and tugging on his little black pony tail, he said, "Um. Inuyasha...you can be a dumb-ass sometimes...but this must be the greatest idea you've come up with but...we can't just 'disappear' from all music and stuff...and..."

Inuyasha interrupted him saying, "Yeah I know. I have it all figured out. You both just have to agree on it. Oh and we wont stop working of course. We'll practice and write songs...we'll just be on the low key, that's all."

Sighing Miroku agreed.

"What about you Koga?"

"Sure, why not. By all means lets do this. So when do we 'leave'?"

With a wide grin, Inuyasha said, "Today."

* * *

Wearing a simple white cute shirt and faded jeans, Kagome Higurashi brushed her raven hair while worrying about her first day at a new_Public_ school. Yes, Kagome has been going to a Private all-girl school which she liked very much. Besides the very short, green mini-skirt and the sailor white and green shirt, Kagome liked her teachers and friends at her old school.

Sigh. 'Oh well. It wont be that bad. I mean Sango will be there. What else I can I ask. I'm so glad my favorite cousin will be there with me the whole time, and maybe we'll have some classes together. Although...'

"Kagome!" the voice screeched.

'Thats the bad part of me going to that public school, my sister...'

"Kikyo?" Kagome responded.

"Come on little sis. We'll be late!"

"Um ok! I'll be there in a sec!"

"I'll be waiting for you in the car. Please don't take so long."

Sigh. "Yeah." 'I love my sister and all...its just that. She's pretty, talented, confident of herself, intelligent and all of the other things I can't think of right now.'

Kikyou Higurashi is a year older then Kagome; making Kikyou 17 and Kagome,16. Both sisters are in the same grade, Seniors.

After putting her shoes on, Kagome grabbed her back-pack and went to meet her sister's who was waiting for her in her white sports car.

"Kagome..." her older sister began, "what took you so long?"

"I was brushing my hair and..."

"Argh. And why we're you doing that? Now look, I don't want to sound rude or anything but, who's going to look at you. I mean..."

"Kikyo! I know! Please don't tell me that. I know that you're pretty then me and have the best figure. Can we please go?"

Looking out the window Kagome thought of what about herself, Kikyo and about school.

'This is what I dreaded. Being put down. She might not notice of what she's doing it but still come on. This is so unfair! Me going to a public school for only one year and in the other hand, my sister practically lived there for three years.'

"We're here," she sang.

"Yeah. This is going to be the blast," Kagome said sarcastically.

Not noticing Kagome's sarcasm, Kikyo said, "Yes it will." Making sure her make-up hadn't smeared, she got out of the car leaving Kagome all alone. Kagome on the other hand, doesn't wear make-up, and she doesn't need to. Kagome, with her not knowing it, thanks to Kikyo for all her put downs she had a very curvy body, which she hide sometimes with a sweater, and a natural beauty. Soft tan-white skin and hazel eyes made her look like a goddess.

Getting out of the car, Kagome noticed Kikyo being surrounded by juniors and seniors hot guys. 'Wow, I didn't know she was this popular with guys. Hmm, maybe its because of the out-fit she's wearing. Now, where are you Sango?'

* * *

"Finally! Koga remind me to never let Miroku drive us to school."

Gulping, Koga nodded.

"Come on guys it wasn't THAT bad. Was it? Huh? Hey what! Don't leave me here!"

Running after Inuyasha and Koga, Miroku thought, "The White Fangs at school. Now this is going to be a very interesting thing to experience."

* * *

Done for now!

A/N

Well readers,

This is my very first Fan fic. I'll be editing this soon.

Read & Review!

BkAna


End file.
